Fun Times
by SanixNinja
Summary: Ah, sweet havoc! Well, that said from two young girls in Konoha. Sani and Rika are off to play their pranks! They even torture people in Konoha, The Sand Village, and the Akatsuki! I do not own Naruto/Bleach characters/some settings. Sadly...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, me and my friend have been working on these just for fun. I thought they sounded pretty funny, so I showed my friends, they liked them, and now here I am, er, here it is!**

**Sani-Me. Rika- My friend. And then the Naruto characters Who I obviously do not own.**

* * *

Sani and Rika are the best of friends. They're always seeking havoc on all the villages. It's their own way of having... fun. Sani is a shy person. She usually just follow's Rika around, but sometimes she'll come up with her own scheme or two. Rika is the total opposite. She's always barking orders to just about anyone... Yea, I guess you could say she's demanding, bossy, but to Sani, she's a true friend. Today Sorry for the cheesy start Sani and Rika are working on their moves...

Rika does a backflip in the air. "Hehe" she smirks. Rika then disolves into mist. "Grr.." sani grunts as she grabs a sword. She aims it into the sky. "Sword of Thunder" she bellows. Lighting then strikes everywhere, eventually hitting Rika. Rika falls to the ground. Rika jumps up and grabs Sani from behind. "C'mon" she chuckles, "You don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" she asks with a grin on her face. She quickly jumps away and pulls out her sword. "Scatter Senbonzarkura!". Soon the sword dizzolves into a million something or others that look like cherry blossoms. "Aw, how pretty" Sani remarks sarcastically. She wellows a bit and admires the 'cherry blossoms'. "Such a shame... All this beautiful artwork must be destroyed..". Sani throws a smoke bomb which opens a black vortex. "See ya later Rika!" Sani calls as Rika is being pulled into the vortex. Rika soon falls through. Little did Sani know, Rika's cherry blossom attack was still in effect and next thing she knew, millions of little cherry blossom petals were wrapping around her, slicing through her skin. Sani soon cathes a blur in the corner of her eye... "Ha! Didn't think you really had gotten rid of me, did you?" Rika questioned Sani as she fell to the ground from her wounds. "Figures.." Sani mumbles as she fights to even stand up. Sani switly grabs the nearest sword. "Zehbino earth style!". As soon as Sani said that, she stabs the sword into the earth and the land starts to rumble... BOOM! The earths starts exploding in all directions!!

Rika starts splashing water onto Sani. "Hello? Sani can you hear me?!" Rika's voice was a bit shaky. "Are you awake?! Do you remember what happened?" Rika asked Sani as she started to wake up. After Sani finally calmed down from the water being thrusted at her, she asks with utter confusion, "Huh? What? Oh, no, what happened to me?". Rika laughs. "Silly Sani, you tripped while we were fighting and you fell on your head. Then you started mumbling nonsense... That's when I threw the water on you! But this guy over there-" Rika points to a young fellow who looks oddly familiar to Sani... "-Yes, he wanted to slap you silly till you woke up!". "Wait, I think I fell a little too hard, remind who he is..." Sani replies as she starts to rub her throbbing head...

"Eh? You mean you really forgot his name?!" Rika sounded. "We've known him our hole lives, Sani. But I guess you did fall a little hard..." Rika starts rambling on about Sani's injuries... "Anyways..." Rika continues, "That's Shikamaru, remember now?". Sani thinks about the name... 'Shikamaru... Shikamaru... Oh right! He's the one me and Rika are always fighting over!!'

Sani pauses. She looks around till she finds a slingshot. And in one swift move she grabs it, loads it, aims it right at Rika and pegs her in the head with it. "TAKE THAT RIKA!" Sani jumps to her feet. "SHIKAMARU NARA IS MINE! NOT YOURS!!". Rika regains contioness. She then jumps onto her feet and tackles Sani. While all this is happening, Shikamaru is just standing there thinking, 'How troublesome'... Sani suddenly remembers that Shikamaru is standing there watching them quarrel over him! She jumps up onto her feet once again. She quickly pulls herself together to look her best. "Hey Shikamaru!" She says as if she wasn't just on the round a second ago... "Wanna hang with me today?" she asks in the sweetest tone she could manage. Rika stands up and thwumps Sani on the head with her giagantic-mundo book. "HE'S MINE!" Rika screams louder than normal, as she drags Shikamaru off with her. "MINE I SAY! MINE!"She yells back. Sani yells after her, "WAIT! Um.. How about we just let Temari have him and we can find others so we don't fight anymore?" Sani gives a sweet smile.

"OH! WHAT I'M I SAYING?! HE'S WAY TOO FRIGGEN HOT! GIMME ME SHIKA!!" Sani shouts after Rika and sprints towards her. Temari soons pop up out of no where. "Watcha doing?" she mainly ask's Shikamaru. "TEMARI! THANK GOD! TAKE ME PLEASE!!" Shikamaru begs. Temari takes him and they run off into the sunset together. "Damn." Rika and Sani say at the same time as they watch them run off together like a happy, married couple. Sani starts to sniffle a bit. "Well, at least he isn't with Ino, right?" Sani said the name Ino like anyone does dog crap. "Hmm.." Sani thinks out loud. "Think of some positives!". Sani and Rika both try to think of some positives... "Damnit" Rika finally says. "I hear ya, there is nothing positive about this.". Soon Sani perks up. "Where's Kiba?!" she asks with a huge smile on her face. Out of no where Layna appears and say's directly in Sani's face, "TOUCH MY KIBA AND I'LL RIP YOUR LIVER OUT!!" Layna soon rips Sani's liver out then poofs away. Rika snickers. "Yea, not the best idea ever...". After Sani soon recovered, Rika spots Itachi walking towards her. "HEY ITACHI!" Sheyells after him. Itachi looks up. "COME HERE AND BE SAS-GAY'S BABY FACTORY!!" Rika screams as she run's up to him and touches Itachi's face. Rika now's that Itachi is now pissed at her actions therefore she does the obviose: Sprints for her life.

Sani see's a pissed off Itachi, so she starts to run for her life! After they ran for a while Sani jumps off to the side. "Transformation Jutsu!" Sani turn into a tree. "Heehee" Sani snickers to Rika, "Better run fast Rika!" Rika stops running, turns around, and yells, "Hey Itachi! Have you admitted you insest desires for Sas-Gay yet?!" Itachi freezes and ponders that thought for a while. Rika takes advantage of the moment and runs like hell! Sani comes back to her normal form. "Hm, this is getting pretty interesting..." Sani remarks as she jogs off towards Rika.

As Sani catches up, she see's Rika darting over to the side, while Itachi runs straight through... Sani stops and starts walking up towards Rika. "Uh, wow. I thought Itachi was smarter than that?" Sani said in total shock. "Yea, I was just trying it, didn't think that cheesy method would have worked wi-". Rika was cut off when Sasuke comes running up towards Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke are soon in battle. "Uh, right..." Sani leaves Rika and goes over and starts a friendly conversation with Temari. Rika runs up to Sasuke and Itachi and starts calling Sasuke a 'Baby Factory'. Rika pushes Sasuke into Itachi so that they would 'accidentally kiss'. "SEE?! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE IN LOVE!!" After Rika said that, she dissapeared in a blur. Sani and Temari return to see the Uchiha's 'making love'. Temari and Sani are soon on the ground, laughing extremely hard. Temari fumbles, trying to get her camera out, but she's laughing too hard! So Sani grabs it quickly and starts taking pictures. "Ehmehgawd! Where is everyone? We so need to show them these pictures!". Sani and Temari run off to find the others. While all this hub-bub was going on, Rika managed to sneak off and hide. But Sani was smarter than that, so she let Temari find the others while she joined Rika. "Hey." Sani said as she sat next to Rika. "Wanna see the pics me and Temari got of the Uchiha love?". "Chya!" Rika grabs the pictures out of Sani's hands and starts to flip through them. "These are great!" Rika says as she finishes looking at them. "Why are you even hiding?" Sani asks. "They're totally after me for the whole pic thing.". "Because, this isn't the first time I've pissed Itachi off!" Rika replies. "Oh really..." Sani sounded intregued. "Please continue!". "Okay. Well, last year I got Itachi a weasle suit for Christmas!" Rika said as if it were nothing. "Wow. You did that? All I got that year were these pictures of Hinata drunk!" Sani said. "Yea, wow, those are great!". Rika and Sani start to exchange their wonderful blackmail. Soon, Sani got a brilliant idea...

"Why don't we lock the Uchiha's and Sakura in a closet together?" Sani says with a devilish grin. "Oh! Yea! And we could get them drunk, rip off their clothes, and lock them in the closet!!" Rika says, so proud of her idea's. Later on that day, Rika and Sani split up and Rika goes for the Uchiha's, while Sani takes care of Sakura. Both get them drunk and then they met back up at Rika's house. "Ready?" Sani asks, totally excited! "Ready." Rika replies. Rika and Sani strip them, blindfold them, then stick them in the closet. Rika sets up a video camera so the everyone in Konoha can watch...

Sani grabs her phone and starts to call everyone she can so that they can whatch their mischeif unfold... "Wah!" Itachi wails. "I've still got that friken weasle suit on!... Ew, something squishy is on my leg...". Rika and Sani sart to laugh. Sasuke was the next to wake. Sasuke attempts to get up. "Eh? What's that squishy thing I'm grabbing?" Sasuke asks himself. "SASUKE YOU PERV! GET OFF OF ME!" Sakura yelps as she tries to slap him. "O.M.F.G. What did Itachi just do then..??" Sani asks in a robotic voice. "I don't wanna answer that.." Rika answers in the same tone of voice. They sat in an akward silence. That silence was soon broken as Sani's phone started ringing. "'Ello?" SHe answers. "Mhm.. Yesh... Ehmehgawd I know! Creepy? Oh yea. Mahbeh.. Right. Okay, bye!". "Right, that was Kakashi.". "And what did he say?!" Rika was curious. "He wanted to know if all of this was our fault and or idea.. Oh and that he's scarred for life because of Itachi.". Soon after, Rika's phone rings. "Talk to me. Yep.. I know! Uchiha love! Bye bye!" Rika hung up. "Who was that?" Sani asked. "It was Cho. And boy was she laughing... She just supports the whole Uchiha love thing..." Rika answers while giggling. They soon went back to watching the computer screen. Sasuke struggles a bit to get free, but that juist gets him really pissed. Soon chakra starts glowing around him.

"Oh shit!" Sani and Rika scream at the same time. "Rika!, We've gotta get out of here! What do we do?!" Sani says frantically. "I can only think of one thing to do Sani: RUN!" Rika jumps out the window and starts running down the street. "Wait for me!" Sani yells to her as she too jumps out the window. Sasuke bursts through the door, taking off the blindfold. "What was that squishy thi- EW!" Sasuke says as he relizes what just happened And what the squishy thing was... Rika looks back and see's a naked Sakura beating the crap out of a naked Sasuke. Itachi stumbles out muttering something about wetness... Sani and Rika stop and burst into laughter. Snai laughs s hard that she starts shedding tears! Sani manages to grab her camera and starts taking pictures. "HEY SASUKE! IS THAT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND?! HEY SAKURA! EVER HEARD OF CLOTHES?! HEY ITACHI! uhh.. er..." Sani yells as she takes pictures. "Itachi! Put some clothes on!" Rika yells as her evil plot unfolds. "Where are my clothes, Rika you bd!" Itachi yells back as he looks through the closet. "In there you retard!" Rika yells back. As Itachi picks up the weasle suit, he yells back at her, "I'm going to kill you after this!!". "Crap... Sani, let's start sprinting, shall we?". "Yes, we shall!" Sani starts to take off. "Rika! We can't keep running! We need a better plan!". "Okay.. What about this-" Rika pulls out a small black fan and opens it. "You can tuck and roll, right Sani?". Sani stutters a bit, "Uh, yea...". "Well, okay then!" Rika barely flicks the fan when a giant gust of wind swoops down and sweepe them up flinging the duo to the other side of the village. "That was exciting!" Rika said as she shook off the sensation.

"Are you okay Sani? You look a little shook up...". Sani was a bit scared of flying theough the air, but she didn't want Rika to know that... "No, no, I'm totally fine." she lied with a smile. "Eh, I'm bored again.. Let's cause more mischeif!" Sani said with stars in her eye's. Rika then spots Naruto walking their way. Rika giggles silently to her self and pulls out some siccors. "Ohh... Watcha gonna do with those?" Sani asks in a hushed tone. Rika stands up and walks over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Over here!" Rika chants this till Naruto notices. He walks over to Rika. "Huh? What do you want Rika?" Naruto asks. "Oh, nothing..." Just after Rika say's this, she slams him over the head with a Shoji board. Rika picks him up by his ankles and tosses him into a bush. Sani watches, trying to figure out what Rika is doing. Rika jumps into the bush, and then there's silence. About 10 minutes later, Rika jumps out and starts to run away. "Sani! You need to get a safe distance away from that bush! I would say about 3 or4 hundred yards away...". "What? Why What did you-" Sani was cut off when red chakra starts to form around the bush. "NO! HE WOKE UP SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! SANI GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Rika yells as she charges towards Sani to get her away. Sani starts to srpint towards Rika, Rika turns around, and then a scream is heard from Naruto. They both stop and turn around to see. And there, climbing out of the bush, is a half bald Naruto.

"Oh crap!!" Rika says as she grabs Sani's wrists and they run, fast. "Oh my gosh, Rika, this is so fun! We need another victim!" Sani laughs as they run towards the shops. That's when they spot kakashi walking out of the 'book' store with a new Icha-Icha. "Hey Kakashi!" Rika yells. "Guess what happens at the end of that book!" Rika and Sani start to giggle. "AHHH! NOOOOOOO SPOILERS!!" Kakashi screams as he takes off running. "Nice one!" Sani replies as they high five each other. Finally, Sani get's an idea of her own.

"Hey, why don't we take Chouji's chips? I'm getting hungry anyways..." Sani says as she rubs her empty stomach. "Sure, why not?" Rika replies as she grabs a bag of limited edition chedder and sour cream chips. They start to stuff their faces. As they get down to the last chip, Chouji appears. "Ah, right on cue Mr.Akimichi!" Sani says as she watches Rika grab the last chip. Chouji tries to grab the last chip, but Rika jumps out of the way and sticks it in her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want this?" She asks. Chouji nods his head silently. "Okay here!" Rika drops the chip on the ground and steps on it. Chouji scurries over to the crushed chip, and starts to cry. Sani can't help but feel sorry for Chouji. As Sani and Rika start to think of more havoc to cause, Shikamaru walks up. "Hey, do you guy's know why Itachi is in a weasle suit? Or why naked Sasuke is laying on the ground and Sakura's clothes are all around him? Or why Naruto is half bald and Kakashi is running around with ear plugs? Matter a fact why is Chouji crying? Ahhh, this is so troublesome..." Shikamaru waves like he smelt a stemch in the air. The girls laugh nervously. "Hehe, well, you see, we uh... Kinda-" Sani was cut off when Rika grabs her by her collar and starts to run because Itachi and Naruto appear out of no where. "Shika! We'll explain later! See ya!" Sani shouts back as she's pulled away.

As their running, Sani says, "Man! I didn't think they would have found us so fast!". "Agreed!" Rika said as she started using hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" She said as a puff f smoke appeared and a giant sting ray. They hop on. "To the Sand Village!" Rika says in a booming voice. "Oh really! Can we bring Shika! PLEASE?!" Sani asks, giving Rika her puppy eye's. As the ray raises higher into the sky Rika replies, "Sure, but no fighting over heim, flirting maybe, but no fighting. Agreed?". Sani nodded her head in agreement. "But, how bout no flirting either?" Sani asked thinking about all the possibillities that could leed too... "Eh, your probably right.." Rika said shaking her head. "I think he actually see's me as a freak, I'm not sure why though..." Rika says, thinking back...

FLASHBACK!

_Rika kickes Shika in the head.  
"What was that for?" Shika asked rubbing his throbbing head.  
"You ate all the rice you damn pig." Rika shouted, pointing to the empty bowls.  
"Ahh this is such a drag" "DONT GO TALKING TO ME ABOUT YOUR EGOMANICAL QUTOES WITH YOUR I AM SO LAZY ACT!" "Whats wrong with you?" "PMS"  
Shikamaru pauses before replying. "So troublesome, what is that?" "Well the pimp should know! But even so..." Rika whispers what pms, period and pregnancy is._

Rika disappears for a second then reappears with Shikamaru slung over her shoulder. "What the-?" Shikamaru starts to wake up. "What a drag, women...". "DONT GO TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU HAVE FIGURE OUT EVERYTHING ABOUT ME YOU PIMP!" Rika shouts back as she kicks him in the head again. Sani attempts to start a conversation, but is unble to because Rika and Shikamaru keep yelling at each other. "Er, Hi shika...!"..."How's it going?"..."Right, I'll just... sit here yea..." Sani sits back and waits. After about 20 minutes, they finally stop. "Yay! Now that you guy's have finally shut up, I can start a friendly conversation with my good friend Shikamaru." Sani turns and faces Shikamaru. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT CRAP!" Shikamaru rolls his eye's. "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN..." This continues for most ofthe rest of the way to the Sand village.

When they were almost there, Shikamaru asks, "Uh, you guy's still never explained to me why everything was so troublesome back in Konoha.". "Oh right.." Sani starts to explain. When she finishes, Shikamaru let's out a sigh. "You girls are s troublesome...". "That would be us!" The girls say at the same time, then they giggle. "Yeah, it was really fun!" Rika adds. "So, where exactly are we going?" Shikamaru asks. The girls look at each other, "TO THE SAND VILLAGE!" they say similltaneosly. "Troublesome women..." Shikamaru says as he looks up at the clouds. Rika, once again, kicks Shikamaru in the head. "Ow! What was that for this time!?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his throbbing head once more. "bd! YOU ARE GOING TO GET TO SEE TEMARI! THE PERSON YOUR LIKE MENT TO BE WITH!! IT IS DESTINY!! AND YOU GUYS ARE LIKE PERFECT!! BE HAPPY" Rika shouts, hitting him over the head with a Shoji board. "Ow! Hey, is that a Shoji board? Wanna play me?" Shikamaru asks, intregued. "Sure, but I'm not gonna lose to the likes of you!!" RIka replies setting up the game. "Troublesome women.." Shikamaru mumbles. As they play Shoji, Sani starts another conversation. "So Shika, aren't you excited to see Temari?! Don't worry, me and Rika can hand with Kankorou and Gaara if you want!" Sani says as she snickers. "Pfft! Yea right! LIke I'm going to just leave thode two alone when I still ahve this!" Rika pulls out her laptop, webcam' sake' bandoges, and blindfolds. "Oh yea, one more thing..." Rika moves her Shoji piece for victory. "WHAT?! HOW DID I MISS THAT?! I HAVE NEVER LOST A SHOJI GAME BEFORE! NEVER!". Shikamaru is so under stress now that Rika beat him. "Eh, Shika, you're gonna lose everytime you play her... Trust me." Sani sys as she rolls her eye's. Sani starts to think about something... "So Shika..." She begins "Do you like like Temari?". As she says this, she leans in and starts making kissing noises. "Ah! All women are troublesome! I don't understand them." Shikamaru says, trying to dodge the question. "That's because we don't understand you! Now answer the question! Do you like Temari!" Rika asks, eyeing Shikamaru carefully. "Um,Uh.." Shikamaru stutters. He quickly turns around. Sani starts to giggle, while Rika says in a cheesy english accent "Ah, Mr.Nara, I believe you are blushing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru turned around so that the girls wouldn't see him blush. But Rika was smarter than that, so she asid in a cheesy english accent, "Ah, Mr.Nara, I do believe you are blushing!". Sani started giggling. Sani then gives a devilish grin. She turns to Rika to let her know, Rika get's the signal. They whisper, then they start to chant, "SHIKA LOVES TEMA! SHIKA LOVES TEMA! SHIKA LOVES TEMA! SHIKA LOVES TEMA!" and so on... Shikamaru starts to blush even more. "No!- I-er-FINE! Okay?!I, SHIKAMARU NARA, LOVE TEMARI!" He shouts over the girls chanting voices. Ironicly, as Shikamaru admits the truth, the ray is landing, and standing there to greet them is a shocked,and blushing, Temari. As if none of this just happened, Sani greets Temari. "Hey! What's up in the Sand village!?". Sani and Rika jump off. Shikamaru is just sitting there with his face in his hands, shaking his head. Sani ignores him. "So..." She whispers in Temari's ear, "Do you like Shikamaru?? I heard he's got the hots for you...". Sani giggles to herself. That's when Rika jumped in and whispered softly into Sani's ear, "I'm going to take Shika and You can take Temari. We'll get 'em drunk off their asses, and we'll meet back at our hotel at 7. Let's go!". Sani nodded in agreement. She was so excited to mess with Shikamaru. "OKAY LOSER!" Rika blurts as she grabs him by the ear. "TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT REAL GIRLS DO ON THE WEEKENDS!". Shikamaru was super scared when he heard Rika say that last part. Sani and Temari just stood and waved. "Good luck!" Sani shouted to Rika. "Okay then!" Sani said as she grabbed Temari's arm. "Let's have some fun!". "Er.. Okay..." Temari replied, obviously scared of what Sani was going to do to her.

Rika downs another shot of sake. "Come on Shika!" Rika slurred." "This is my 17th round and I'm not even phased! And then look at you! You've had 1 and half and your going to whimp out on me now?! Man! Men really are cheap drunks!". Rika was trying to get Shika as drunk as she could, which was just getting herself as drunk as could be! "Hey, bartender!! I wan tyour biggest glass filled with sake, NOW!" Rika barked as she started to hiccup. Shikamaru was just as horrified as ever from the drunken girl. And he was about to pass out he was so drunk! Back woth Sani and Temari, Sani was shoving the cup of sake down her throat. "I...gurgle...can't...gurgle...BREATHE!" Temari attempts to yell. "Ya know, this would be a whole lot easier if you would just swallow this crap!!" Sani yelled as she tried to get Temari to cooperate. Rika is back trying to shvoe a tube down Shikamaru's throat so she can pour the sake down through it."Drink! Drink! DRINK!" Rika started to chant. "I...gurgle...can't...gurgle...feel my...gurgle...liver...gurgle" Shikamaru managed to say. "And you could feel it before?!" Rika asked as she started to pull the tube out of his mouth. She then stuck a blindfold on him and started spinning him around in circles. "Round and round he goes! Where he'll spew, nobody knows!" Rika shouts out as she starts to take pictures. With Sani, she already has Temari drunk But sadly, with no humiliation.. "Well..." Sani said as she looked at a clock. " It's almost seven. Better get back to the hotel.". Sani grabbed Temari and put the blindfold on her. Then she picked her up and headed off. "Dang, this chick is heavier than she looks..." Sani said to herself as she hobbled along. As Sani fianlly arrives at the hotel, she see's Rika standing there. "Okay... Now what?" She asked, although she probably already knew. "Well, what else?". Rika looked at ani like she was crazy. "OFF WITH THEIR CLOTHES OF COURSE!" She yells. This task was actually extremely easy for the girls because of how drunk their friends were. Through the whole event, Shikamaru and Temari were slurring 'Clohtteess? I hatee thiese thingsss!'.

When all of that was taken care of, Rika threw them into the closet, setted up the webcam, and locked the doors. "Okay!" Rika started explaining as she typed away on her laptop. "This should go perfect this time. We have a chakra seled door, prevnting any jutsu performances and Shikamaru is tied around Temari! Now let's just sit back and watch the show!". Sani plopped onto the bed. They watched as Shikamaru slumped over and did a face plant right into 'heaven valley' If you know what I mean. If not, LOOK IT UP!.

As Sani and Rika enjoyed every moment of these events, she had relized one minor negative in their fun... "OH MY GOD! WHAT ABOUT KANKOROU AND GAARA?!" Sani shot up off the bed. "Ah, non mondai! They're paying for the hotel. They made bet with her because she said since she was the oldest and most responsible, nothing ever embarrasing would ever happen to her. So once they say she was right, Kanky called me up and payed me!" Rika said with a smile. "Oh, and Gaara?" Sani asked, knowing Rika was unsure about him. "Hehe" She laughed nervously. "Yea, Gaara wasn't so happy about it, but I know how to take care of hi-". Before Rika could finish, the door bursted open, and standing there was an angry looking Gaara. "How?!" Sani whispered to Rika. "Like so..." Rika said. She stood up, skipped lightly over to Gaara, and planted one right on him!. Gaara thenpulls away, completely red in the face and runs. Kankorou is seen laughing.

"Heyy Kankorou! Whats cracken?" Rika asked as she made her way back to her seat. "Y-yea, what's up?!" Sani said, almost embarrased. Sani had actually started to get a crush on Kankorou lately. As much as she didn't want it, it happened. She would crush on him in private, and when she got near him, she would be one of his best friends. She tried really hard to not have her lame-o crush get in the way of her friendship. Sani would sometimes ask RIka fr hlp, but everytime, Rika would say the same thing- 'It's your life. Do as you please.', which was never really any help to her. "Eh, nothing much..." Kankorou responseds as he sits down next to Sani. "Hey," He points at the screen. "I think Temari's waking up!". Everyone turns to see. "SHIKAMARU YOU PRERVY FREAK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" She screams. Shikamaru, who's still half asleep, has no idea what she's talking about. "I dont know what your talking about, but these new pillows I have are really squishy...". "I honestly feel bad for Tema!!" Sani giggles. RIka laughs with her. "HEY YOU BASTARDS I HEAR YOU LAUGHING OUT THERE GET US OUT!!" Temari yells as loud as she could. "Sorry Tema, no can do! Oh, and, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!" Sani sings. "OH I'LL GIVE YOU SOME STICK AND STONES!!" Temari counters. "Hmm, she countered that one well..." Sani said, thinking about a new comeback.

"Shikamaru?! What the hell are you-" Temari was cut off. The girls and Kankorou then heard some muffling noises. They turned their attention back to the screen. They then see Shikamaru and Temari Yes, still naked. making out. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Temari asked when they finally broke. "You wouldnt shut up." Shikamaru said, playfully. "Oh wow." Sani said, wide eyed. "Looks like this is really getting good.!". "Kankorou, are you enjoying this?" Sani asked. She turned to Kankorou. "Can't...wheeze...breath...wheeze...must...wheeze...breath!" Kankorou then falls off the bed. Sani starts to laugh extremly hard at the sight of Kankorou. "Kankorou you...giggle...look like...giggle...a total...giggle...FREAK!" Sani also falls off the bed and cracks up. Rika looks at them and just see's two loco people laughing on the floor. "SHIKAMRU YOU LAZY PERV GET OFF OF ME!!" Temari screams once again. "I cant if you were to pay attenion my hands are tied around you..." He says dullfully. Temari smakes him. And hard. "Oww what was that for?" He said, wishing he could rub his throbbing cheek. "Preparation for this." The door is smashed into a million peices and Rika and Sani see a extremly mad looking Temari and a still hungover Shika. Rika looks at Sani and jumps out the window. "Oh boy." Sani whispers as she's still sitting there. She fianlly pops back into reality. She also relizes what just happened. "RIKA YOU DITCHER!!" sHE SCREAMS. Sani looks over at Kankorou, he's sitting on the floor staring all wide eyed at the sight of his sister and Shikamaru. "Uh, Kankorou... We kinda gotta go." Sani says as she grabs Kankorou's hand and they jump out the window after Rika. "RIKA!! WAIT UP!!" She yells as they start to sprint. Shikamaru tackles Rika to the ground. AHHH!! GO ON WITHOUT MEE!! Myanmoaru The sting ray. is all ready go! Save your selves!!" RIka yells back dramatically. Sani watches and starts to burst out in laughter I mean really, she's got a naked Shikamaru hanging off of her! Kankorou also starts to laugh. "Okay!" he says to himslef as he finally gains control again. Kankorou grabs Rika from Shikamaru, grabs Sani and jumps onto Myanmoaru. "Oh my god, that was great!" Sani shouts as she too gains control of herself. "Oh, thanks Kankorou! I guess I was laughing so hard I couldn't even stand up!" She says, embarrased of herself. Soon, Temari appears fully dressed with her fan and starts to chase after them. "Okay close your eyes or else you might puke!" Rika says as she take's out her fan and barely flicks it. A giant gust of wind blows them and Myanmoaru 600 miles out of the sand village. Sweet victory... they all thought to themselves. Or was it? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we should be safe now..." Rika sayed as she stood up. Sani was a bit dizzy as she still sat there. "Eh, Temari officially freaks me out." Sani said as she finally clears her head. "Now that were out here, what do we do? Oh, we still have Kankorou..." Sani said as she looked over. "What?! You actually forgot about me?!" Kankorou said, feeling left out. "Oh! No! I could never!" Sani straightens out as she hugs him. "I'm still bored though Rika...". "We aren't done running, but, unfortanatly, Myanmoaru has used to much energy so EVERYONE OFF!" She screams while pushing everyone off her animal. Myanmoaru dissolves into mist, turning into a sword. Rika picks it up and sheaths it. 'So, we need to get away and fast, cause Temari is already half way here. So instead we are going to use these..." Rika holds up three small bracelets with a golden chain. "We're going to make a fashion statement?" Sani asked, confused. "No.." Rika replied, disapproving of Sani's remark. "These will mask your presence and make you able to move through soild objects. Unfournatly we cant see each other either, so don't go far." Rika handed Kankorou and Sani each a bracelet. "Now just put it.. on... like so..." As Rika slips it on, she completely disappears. "Okay..." Sani slips it on as well. Kankorou copies the girls. "Now where to we go?" Kankorou asks. "Don't talk and stay out of Temari's way..." Rika said. "Once she leaves, you can take it off.". As Rika finished explaining, Temari appeared with a bloodthirsty look on her face.

Sani is sitting there, terrified. She tries her hardest to steady her breathing. 'Oh no... God, she's waaaayyy to close...' Sani thouht as Temari was right in front of her. After a while, Temari finally leaves, and Rika slips off her bracelet. "Wow, that was a close one. So I- HEY! Kankorou, do you still have Gaara's diary?" Rika asked. "DON'T CALL ME KANKY!" He snapped back. "But, yeah, I do still have. It's at home though.". As Sani takes off her bracelet, she asks, 'Why do you need Gaara's diary? And Kankorou, I liked it when she called you Kanky!!" Sani pouted. "Thinnk about this Sani! Me plus Gaara's diary plus my micrphone that syncs to the Leaf and Sand villages equals FUN!" Rika made the equation so Sani could really follow her thoughts. "Oh, THEN LET'S GO!" Sani said, eager to destroy Gaara's personal space. "Oh, then we'll need a new hideout to do so." Sani said as she stopped to think. She swipes the thought out of mind, 'I'll think about it later. Or maybe Rika's already ahead of. She always is either way...'. Sani grabs Kankorou's arm and pushes Rika to lead the way. "C'mon! Rika you lead the way!" Sani pounts ahead toards the road. "Okay! So let's go to Stinky-Hat's place!" Rika says as she starts to march off. 'Hmm...' Sani thought, I wonder who that is.'. After a while of walking and about a hundred of 'Are we there yet''s, they arrive at a candy shop. There standing is a guy in a green and white Kimono and a hat is laying on the front porch. "STINKY-HAT!!" Rika shouts as she runs ahead and tackles the poor man into a hug. The guy, Stinky-Hat, looks up. "RIKA!" He to starts to hug her. The two get all clingy. Sani and Kankorou are left feeling akward. "Ermm..." Sani tries to get Rika's attention. Her attempt failed. "Aww.. Now I feel all lonely!" Sani cries out. "I wanna hug!" Sani cuddles next to Kankorou. "WHat did I do to deserve this?!" Kankorou moans out as he looks up into the sky. "So, Stinky-Hat..." Rika says as she finally pulls out of the hug. "Can we train here?". "Of course Rika! You are my best customer after all. You actually like my candy! Everyone else just come's here for the stuff in back..." Stinky-Hat says as he points to the back of his store. "Right.." RIka rolls her eyes. "Your 'other' goods." Rika makes quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "I think it's just your image that freaks people out.". "What? What's wrong with my gruffy, sligthly perverted, businessman image?". "You just summed it all up right there..." Rika said as she crossed her arms. "Wait, train?!" Sani butted in. "You know I hte training!". Sani let out a deep sigh. "I thought we were going to reek havoc on Gaara!? Plus, I wanna who he's crushing on! I love that kind of juicy gossip..." Sani starts to pout again.

"Hello! Sani this is Gaara we are talking about here. He can kill us in one foul sweep of his sand. Also even if we can run away... Kanky has to go back eventually..." Rika said, swinging her arms everywhere. "So Stinky-Hat I am going to need the projecter and the Ririn.. Well I guess Nova could work... Cloud would freak ut soo OHH! Kon bring Kon out... Bring them all out!" Rika said, thinking about her choices. Stinky-Hat rushes off to find Ririn, Kon, Cloud, and Nova. Sani gasps when Rika finished. "No! I like having Kankorou here with us! He keeps me company when you ditch and fight everyone 'cause I suck..." Sani complains while she clings to Kankorou's arm. "Eh, who-now?" Sani asked, talking about Ririn, Kon, Cloud, and Nova. "Wait, we have to fight? Now?".

Afterclamering, four stuffed animals run out and stare at the girls and Kankorou. "RIRIN!" Rika cried out as she picked up the little bird. "Rika-nee-san! I missed you so!" They little bird chirped. Rika set down the little bird and moved on to the next one; the bunny. "Cloud!" She started smothering it in a hug. "'Ello Rika!" Cloud said in an english accent. She sents down Cloud, and moves on to the turtle. "Nova!" She says sweetly. She hugs it, and the little turtle starts to blush and hides in it's shell. "Ne.." It mumbles. "And Kon..." Rika softens her tone. "NEEEEE-SANNNNNNNN!!" Kon screams out in joy. Rika bends down, and picks him up. She then swiftly throws him against the wall. Sani and Kankorou sit and stare in utter confusion. Sani tilts her head to the side. "Oh! You dont know!! Oteii! Ririn, Cloud, Nova, and Kon are mod souls! They are put into gigai's artifiacal bodies and were used for fighting. But we made it so hey could be put into stuffed animals so if I would need to soul to pose as me for a while I can be out of my body..." Rika explained. Stinky-Hat appeared with a giant blob-thing that has a longneck and an eye in it's mouth. "Ew, that sickens me" Sani stuck her tongue out as she pointed at the blob-thing. "Ahh let me show you." Rika picks up Ririn and grabs a small green pill from her body and the bird goes limp. Puting the pill in her mouth a small pulse is felt and then Rikawho is actually Ririn smiles. "TADA! Although I look like Rika I am actually Ririn." Ririn exclaimed. "Um, okay. I guess I get it..." Sani said, trying to keep up. "GOOD!" Ririn said. Stinky-Hat setted down the giant blop thing and a light shined out from the eye. Suddenly Sani see's Rika standing by Ririn who is currently in Rika's body But wearing a black Kimono and holding a big Zeiwhander. "TADAAA THE POWERS OF THE BLOB!" Rika said, feeling powerful. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sani cocked her head to the side trying to understand. Kankorou just nodded his head trying to make it look like he knew. Finally Sani bursted out, "I DON'T LIKE THIS! MY TINY BRAIN CANNOT COMPREHEND!!". Sani runs over and buries her face into Kankorou's arm. A black kimono wearing Rika walks up to Sani. "I am Rika but I'm no longer in a body soo I am Rika's soul basicaly. While I out of my body my body would be pretty much useless. Dead. BUT mod souls are souls that can inhabit another persons body while their soul isnt in it. Like another form of mind transfer jutsu. However people with little or no spiritual pressure Can't see the dearly departed. can't see use either. That's where the blob thing comes in." The light formulates a special compound making her visible. Sani nods her head while still holding onto Kankorou. "Hey Kankorou, did you ever know how soft you were??" Sani said as she rubbed her face against his arm. "Hah, it's sooo ssoooffftttt!". "Really?" Rika said. She rubs hand on his free arm. "Wow she is right!". "Kk, Kankorou, from now on, or at least for as long as your travling with us, your gonna be my pillow!" Sani exclaimed asd she cuddled with him again. "Uh... I have two chicks rubbing thier faces on my arms... I feel a bit akward.." Kankorou said, looking on either side of him. "Ah, no worries Kankorou! It's not like we're gonna rape you or anything!!" Sani said, not really thinking about how that sounded. "Hey no worries Kanky, Layna's not here so..." Rika soon regrets mentioning Layna. "LAYNA! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kankorou screams as he runs away.

"Oops." Rika said, now clinging onto nothing but air. "NOOOOO!! KANKOROU PLEASE COME BACK!!" Sani runs after Kankorou. "Eh? Ah well." Rika Goes back into body and puts the mod soul back into the bird. Then Rika follows Stinky-Hat into the candyshop. Sani finally returns to the candyshop with Kankorou. "Well, that was easy!" Sani smiles to herself. "So, Rika, what'cha doing?". "OMGZZZ COME DOWN HERE AND LOOK WHAT WE FOUNDZZ!" Rika shouts as she grabs Sani and drags her down into the basment then in a cheesy voice Rika says, "Well who would of thought that there would be a training ground down here? Well I guess we should take this...". She rambles on about how ironic this 'finding' was...

As Sani looks around, she says sarcastically, "Wow Rika, who da thought..  
So, what are we gonna work on today?". Sani shouts up the stairs to Kankorou, "Kankorou!! We need you! Get your dang doll and come!". "IT'S NOT A DOLL!" He shouts back. "Psh, whatever makes you sleep at night..." Sani says as she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Rika swallows a pill and her soul is pushed out of her body. "Oteii Lets have a warm up..." Rika Well the body says in a baby voice, "Rikawa! Where's doz you want me to swit?". They real RIka shouts up the stairs "OH! Get Kanky down here!". Not real RIka replies to the real Rika, "Okway!" Rika jumps up and a loud CRASH is heard. Kankorou muffles around. "OW! WTF? Get off of me!". "Nawt untell you come down!" The baby voiced Rika says. "NO! Sani called my puppet a doll!" Kankorou whines. Baby Rika then threatens to break his arm. "Wow... that was weird!" Sani said, watching, like, to-many-to-count Rika's jump around the room...Well, only two, but still... "Anyways, Kankorou! If you don't get you butt down here soon, I will come up there and make you!!" Sani says in a motherly tone. "Fine! Fine! I'm coming!" Kankorou finally agree's. "Yay! My soft pillow is coming!" Sani exclaims as she claps her hands. And the battle Training begins!


End file.
